Apologies
by Aurorai
Summary: Luffy is upset with his nakama, and they don't even really know why. A little LuNa. Sry, I suck at summaries.


**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own One Piece or its charaters. They belong to the wonderful Oda-sensei. Blah, blah, blah...**

**Aurorai: Aaaanyway! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Gray: Read it all if you start, you lazy people. :P**

**Edit- WARNING: This IS my first fanfic (note bottom) so it's a bit OOC...**

**(Luffy's pretty OOC, but he has to be for the story to work, sorry!)**

* * *

**Apologies**

He always knew he wasn't the brightest, but he wasn't stupid. Even he himself knew that. Everyone around him always treated him just like a kid. Like he always had no idea what was going on, like he had the mind of a 10-year-old. Even _she_ did.

"Oi, Luffy. Sanji said the food is done, come and get it." Nami leaned over the railing so that her voice would meet her captain's ear without yelling.

"Okay, just give me a minute. I'm thinking." He didn't even turn his head back to look at her, just stared out at the vast ocean from his seat on top Sunny's head.

"Did _you_ just decline** food** for** thinking**?" Nami was a bit shocked.

"I'm not that dumb, I can think with my brain rather than my stomach you know." He pouted.

"Oh, sorry. Well, come in when you're done." She turned around and waved back to him, then walked into the kitchen which was already crowded in by the others.

Luffy was still sitting on Sunny's head, and hadn't even eaten a thing all day. The others were starting to notice that _something_ was wrong. They just weren't sure _what_.

"Is Luffy okay? He seems... bummed out? I don't know." Usopp shrugged. "He hasn't eaten a thing all day, hasn't played with us, hasn't asked for food like he always does, and hasn't even moved from that spot since this morning. Nami told me he was up even before her, sitting there, and she's always first up at dawn." He continued.

"Could he be sick? Ohmygod! Quick call the doctor!" Chopper was really frantic and running around.

Zoro just lightly smacked him in the back of the head. "That's you, dummy."

"Oh yeah. Ehehe, oops." He rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"I doubt he's sick, but it is weird he hasn't asked me for food at all today. That has to mean something is wrong." Sanji walked out of the kitchen.

"Even if he's not sick, he's certainly not SUPER. I think everyone can see that. Right, Nee-san?" Franky turned to Nami as she was passing by the group gathering on the deck.

"I don't know anything. Frankly, I don't care." She just kept on walking past the group.

"I can see that someone besides our precious captain isn't in the greatest mood. Although, I don't have eyes. SKULL JOKE! Yohohoho~" Brook nodded in Nami's direction as a response to the puzzled look Chopper ended up giving him.

"Maybe Captain-san just thinking?" Robin suddenly butted in from nowhere, startling Usopp and Chopper enough to make them jump.

"Thinking?" Everyone presently in the little discussion asked Robin with a stunned tone to their voice. Zoro picked up on the sound of Luffy scoffing in the background, but apparently no one else did. '_Apparently he's upset at us for something._' He decided it didn't matter much now, he'll just talk to him about it later.

"Navigator-san told me that when she talked to him, that he simply responded that he was thinking. So maybe, he's doing exactly that. I'm sure we've all had our moments of pondering life and refreshing old memories, good and bad. Our captain might not be as simple-minded as we all thought." Robin smiled lightly.

"Honestly, I've seen Luffy like this before. He can get upset, or mope over something, it's nature. I really can't believe we all thought he was some kind of robot or something designed just to be a foolish, idiotic child." Sanji was nodding in agreement with himself.

'_I can be mature too, you know._' Luffy quietly noted to Sanji in his head.

"I'm sure he'll fall out of it just like he fell in it. I mean, at least it's less dangerous than water." Usopp adjourned the gathering, and everyone went back to their usual daily routine. Besides Luffy, who just kept sitting on Sunny's head.

* * *

"Oi, baka. What's wrong?" After everyone had gone to sleep, Luffy was _still_ sitting in his favorite spot. Zoro just woke up and didn't see him in the men's quarters, so decided to see if he was in the only other place you'd expect him to be. In which he was.

"Nothing Zoro, go back to sleep. I'm fine, really." Luffy, once again, had not turned his head around to see his nakama eye to eye. His voice was flat, and had no sign of any emotion in it. Besides the hint of him hiding emotions, Zoro could tell.

"I said go back to sleep. Captain's orders." He still had a flat voice, but was just a little louder than the first time he had spoken. Still not loud enough to wake the others though.

"If you say so." He just stepped down the stairs and headed back to the men's quarters. "Oh, and by the way... we all know you're not stupid. We're sorry." He spoke with his face to the mast of the ship, as he stopped for a moment to speak. Then, simply kept on walking.

'_Thanks, Zoro. I accept your apology, but you can't apologize for everyone. They have to do that themselves._' Luffy thought to himself, as he heard the door shut behind Zoro. Just a few minutes later, another visitor decided to show up.

"You're still awake? I came out for some fresh air... you really are a stubborn man." The orange-haired woman quietly shut the door behind her, then walked out onto the deck and just laid down, sprawling out onto the grass.

'_First Zoro, now Nami... can I get any peace? Jeez..._' Luffy silently cursed in his head. "You're just coming out for fresh air? What, you couldn't sleep?" He asked, still unwilling to turn around.

The girl flushed a bit and sat up. "No, I just-... uh, well..." she was fumbling over her words. Then she took a deep breath in and sighed. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare, I've been having them lately." She stood on her feet and walked over to the starboard side of the ship and leaned over the edge.

Luffy started mumbling about something, but Nami couldn't hear him clearly. She made out the words 'everyone' and 'stupid', and something along the lines of her and nightmares. She decided to walk over to him, and so she did. She gave him a hard pat on the back, which made him jump so high he almost fell in the water.

"Whoa! What was that for?" He _finally_ looked at her. His eyes were as coal black as always, but under his eyes were circles, which means he was either crying, or not getting enough sleep. Nami decided he was probably the latter. She leaned close to his face, just to get a better look at his features. This made him a bit uncomfortable, she could tell because he averted his eyes and squirmed a bit.

"You haven't been sleeping. What's wrong?" She backed away from his face to give him some room. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Nami didn't like this, he was usually cheery and unaffected by difficulties, so seeing him without his signature grin and _sighing_ for that matter, made her heart clench.

"Besides the nightmares I've been having lately, which have been stressing me out enough... you _all_, every single one of my nakama, think I'm downright stupid and completely numb. I'm not as much as an oblivious fool as you all take me to be. I can be a little dense, yeah. I'm not a 10-year-old though." He didn't have a tone of anger to his voice, it was more like disappointment. He opened his eyes to see Nami with a shocked and apologetic look plastered on her features.

"Well, I guess we got so used to your recklessness and how you always seem oblivious, that we were taken in by the idea you might just have the mind of a child. It never crossed my mind that it might hurt you... I'm sorry..." She looked down to her feet out of guilt.

Luffy hopped down from Sunny's head and took a few steps to reach Nami, who still had her face towards the ground. She now had her eyes closed though, not wanted to see her Captain ignore her and walk by, it would hurt her. Unexpected to her though, he brought his hand up to her chin and pulled her face up, then planted a light kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes, completely shocked, to see the raven-haired boy with his wide, signature grin on his face.

"Apology accepted, and I'll count that one as everyone's." He laughed a bit before bolting away as Nami's face grew red out of either anger or embarrassment. Whichever, Luffy knew it wouldn't be good for him. As he ran though, he was still laughing. A small smile crept up onto Nami's face. '_I'll let this one pass..._' She simply walked back into her room and plopped on her bed.

* * *

"It seems Luffy's no longer in a slump." Robin smiled as she stood next to Brook and watched Luffy play with Usopp and Chopper.

"Indeed. Although, he has been..." Brook watched as Luffy peeked over at Nami as she scribbled some notes while sitting in a chair on the front deck. Then he smirked to himself. "...precariously watching Nami lately." He continued. Brook had been watching Luffy, so he didn't take notice, but Robin saw that when Nami looked at Luffy and noticed he was watching her, she blushed a bit and went back to writing. Luffy's smile widened.

"Oh well, it's fine." Robin turned and walked away, and Brook just kept watching the three nakama play. Zoro slept on the deck, Sanji was working on a drink for the girls in the kitchen, Franky was working on some new device again, and life went on as it always did. Except for a new bond mending between a certain orange-haired navigator and her captain.

* * *

**Aurorai: Okay, that was my first fanfic evar. So please be nice, lol. It's well appreciated for comments though. Thx! Love you guys~**

**Gray: It IS your first story, I don't think it's going to be great.**

**Aurorai: Thanks for the encouragement...**

**Gray: Yooooou're welcome! Anyway, don't be to hard on her. She's a nublet.**

**Aurorai: Jeez, you are certainly-... *sigh* W/e, nvm.**


End file.
